The Adventure of Keron at Five Nights at Freddy's
by Official Light Warrior
Summary: Keron, trying to get shelter from a storm goes into the abandoned pizzeria, Fazbear's Pizza. Once thought to be just an empty building and a place to rest turns out to be a nightmare when the animatronics turn on.
1. Night 1

**~I DO NOT OWN FNAF'S ONLY MY CHARACTER AND THE STORY~**

* * *

Keron, a 16 year old boy with purple hair, blue eyes and pale skin was heading home from his long day of school. He wasn't popular, just the opposite exactly, but that didn't bring him down. 'I wonder what's in store for me tomorrow?' The boy thought as he walked to a bench near a bus stop, just as he sat down he heard something. Turning his head to look around for the noise he shrugged and continued to wait for the bus.

After awhile he heard the noise again, this time louder making him stand up. "Hello? Is someone there?" He called out to the noise, he looked down at his wrist watch. '3:30.' He said mentally before looking up and something knocked him unconscious.

* * *

Groaning the boy woke up to water dripping on his face. "W-What happened?" He thought as he sat up rubbing his head as rain fell down and landed on him. Looking around he realized it was dark, really dark, that made him panic and look down at his watch. '11:30!' The boy screamed mentally before standing up and running off, but he could hardly see anything no since the drizzle turned into a down pour making him curse as he slowed down.

Putting a hand to his face to shield his eyes from the constant rain, now being able to see, at least a little, he made his way through the dark city. As he walked he saw some lights to his left and started walking towards them thinking of shelter. He was right, once he made it close enough to the lights he was able to see it was an abandoned pizzeria, he read the name of the place. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." He said to himself before heading towards the entrance of the old place.

Once entering the place you can hardly tell it was abandoned, minus a few cobwebs this place looks like it was still in use now. Looking around in awe the boy walked through the halls till he found the security guard's office, curious on what's behind there he opened the door and stepped in... BOOM! He turned around when the door shut behind him suddenly, panicking he tried opening up the door, but it was stuck.

"Calm down, calm down, everything's alright, nothing's going to hurt you." He told himself as he turned back walking to the chair, taking a seat. "Hello, hello?" A voice said after the phone rang that made the boy jump slightly. "Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in of your first night." The man on the phone continued as Keron turned on the the screen, he noticed that the phone was really old so this might be just old recordings. "Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" Keron heard as he looked around the room more, noticing 2 other doors and a flashlight.

'This place is weird.' Keron thought to himself as he looked at the camera's seeing animatronic's. He thought he remembered those animatronic's from somewhere, but he didn't know where. "Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filled within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

'Death and damage!?' Keron thought as he started panicking again at the thought of what caused stuff like that as he looked through the camera's. He saw a Bear, a Chicken, duck thing, and a bunny on a stage where he guessed was pass the entrance. "Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid song for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

Upon hearing that the animatronics can move at night got him uncomfortable and more reasons to go home. Suddenly as he flipped through the camera's he saw the bunny looking straight at the camera, making him jump and almost start crying. "So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" All the purple haired boy heard out of that was animatronic's moved at night and one of them bit off the frontal lobe of an adult or kid's body. He cried as he went to the door again banging on it wanting to go home. "Let me out! Let me out p-please!" He cried as he shrunk down to his knees, letting his head rest against the door as he sobbed.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll m-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." Feeling fear cross over his entire body he ran back to the camera and looked through them again to make sure none of those creatures moved as far as the bunny had. 'I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE!' The boy thought as he looked out the other two doors and shined a light at them to see if any of them were there. Seeing none he sighed in relieve slightly before looking at the camera's again before the guy talked again. "Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those camera's and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." After hearing a beep at the end making the message over Keron was a crying mess as he looked through the cameras. Suddenly and alarm went off making him look at it as it read 6 am before blacking out once again.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, Light Warrior here with this new story, yes I know it may not be the best, but I'm trying. If you have any suggestions or tell me what you think, just review the story. Also as the top of the page said, I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or anything apart that game. The only thing I own is Keron and the story. Okay, that's all. Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and review/comment. BYE!**_


	2. Night 2

**~I DO NOT OWN FNAF'S, THAT BELONGS TO SCOTT CAWTHON, I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER AND THE STORY~**

* * *

Waking up the purple haired boy groaned as he sat up. The light shined in his eyes making him curse and cover them, that's when he realized he was back home. "What? That was a dream?" He asked himself, it felt so real, it couldn't have been a dream. His eyes adjusted to the light as he looked down to the clothes he was wearing yesterday, they were still wet from the rain. His eyes widen. "I knew it wasn't a dream, it was raining last night and I got wet, then I found that Pizzeria and got into all this shit." Keron said to himself as he stood up from his bed.

He had to find out where this place was, but it was a school day. Sighing he took off his wet clothes before putting on a yellow shirt with purple pants. "I hope this doesn't happen to me again." He said to himself as he turned to his door before starting to leave, but he saw something on his dresser and went over to take a look at it. It was a note. Upon reading it, it talked about his 'job' at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and what he had to do to survive. 'Now I know this is real.' He thought as he put the note in his pocket and head out the door.

Going downstairs he heard his mother making breakfast for him and his father, he doesn't come home much, he works to much, but it was okay. "Morning Sweety." His mother told him as she put down his breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast. Keron smiled and sat in his chair in front of his plate and started eating his mom's good cooking. It was good while it lasted, but he still had to go to school so he couldn't take his time eating. "Bye Mom." He told his mom before kissing her cheek and running off to school before the time went to 8 am.

* * *

After school Keron decided to walk home from school instead of taking the bus because of yesterday's events. He was rushing home because he wouldn't get knocked out again and back at that horror pizzeria place. 'Death, injuries. I can't risk that.' He thought to himself as he kept speed walking, it made him look stupid, but he wanted to get home as fast as he can.

Looking at the time it was about the same time where he got knocked out for eight hours, he smiled as he thought he would make it till he slipped in a puddle landing head first into the concrete. Just as his vision was starting to black out he saw someone walk towards him till everything went blank.

* * *

Keron groaned as he woke up, his head hurt badly as he looked around trying to see where he was. As his vision cleared out he was in a chair with monitors in front of him, panic filled his body as he realized he was back at this place. "Uh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!" The man from yesterday said after the phone rung making Keron look at the phone. "I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..." The man continued. Keron shook and immediately looked through the camera's as the message went through, just in case those things moved and tried to kill him.

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off the stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors." Keron's eyes widen when he heard that last part. "I-I have to go to the doors that those... those things come to to try to kill me to see if they're there!?" Keron exclaimed as he started freaking out, but he kept looking at the cameras so he wouldn't die. "So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that." Keron froze. 'A couple seconds!? What type of place is th-'

"Where's the duck!?" Keron shouted as he saw that the duck was missing. Looking through the cameras he tried to find the chicken only to hear a clang from one of the cameras, the one that happened to be out of use. "Oh hell no, this is not happening, this is not happening." He tried to tell himself as the man continued. "Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." Keron could already feel tears in his eyes, he wanted to go home. He sniffed as he looked at this Pirate Cove seeing a red curtain with a sign saying, 'Out of Order'. 'That's reassuring.' He thought sarcastically as he looked through the other cameras.

Soon realizing the noise stopped he immediately ran to the light and screamed loudly as he saw the duck up close, he slammed the close button as the door shut in front of the duck. He started crying and sobbing as he stepped back to the chair, but he wanted to check on the other door. He was glad that nothing was there, but it didn't help his sobbing fits.

Wanting to know how much time he had he saw it was 4:30am. "A hour an a half minutes left." He said shakily not wanting any of this. As time went by the chicken came by again making Keron go into more crying fits, it only became worse when the bunny went off the stage. "I can't do this, I can't do this." He cried as he found the bunny in the main place where there were tables with birthday hats all over. He bit his lip as he looked over at the right door that he closed, shakily he went over and opened the door seeing no duck, chicken thing. "Why did I get involved with this?" He asked himself as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears.

Keron looked through the cameras seeing the chicken back on the stage, along with the bear, but the bunny moved. He ran towards the door and quickly turned the light on seeing the purple bunny, screaming he shut the door. "Go away! Leave me alone, I'm not an endoskeleton!" He yelled through the door even though they couldn't possibly understand him...right?

Going back to the monitors Keron saw the bunny and the chicken on the stage again making him go back to the door opening it. "What time is it?" He asked himself as he sat back down, he had calmed down a bit during the night, but he was still scared. "5:59!" He said smiling in relieve as tears poured from his eyes, he couldn't believe he made it through this night without dying. Suddenly the alarm went off as it changed to 6am, he shot up from his seat happily as he celebrated, but then he stopped. Something moved in the room out of the corner of his eye, he turned around before darkness engulfed him.

* * *

 _ **That was Night 2, what happened to Keron, will he survive the rest of the nights or die a painful death? Stay tuned till Night 3. Finally, favorite, follow, and review to let me know how you like this and want it to continue. BYE!**_

 _ **-Light Warrior**_


	3. Night 3

**~I DO NOT OWN FNAF'S, THAT BELONGS TO SCOTT CAWTHON, I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER AND THE STORY~**

* * *

Waking once again in his bed at home. 'Why does this have to happen to me? I didn't do anything wrong." Keron said to himself as he laid there. It was now Wednesday, the middle of the week and he already had the chills that place gave him for the past two days. 'I didn't want to go to school because somehow I'll go back to that place, that awful place.' Keron thought to himself shaking slightly as he sat up from his bed.

Next to him on his bed stand was another note, curious he took it and read it.

 _Dear Keron,_

 _So far you've been doing a great job surviving these past few days. I'm going to tell you the names of these animatronics. Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate, and of course you know Freddy Fazbear. Now you know something more, isn't that great! Anyway what I really want to talk to you about. There are five days and an extra two days for your 'job'. Now enough of that and to get to the most important reasons on why I wrote you this letter, Tonight the power will go out so be prepared young one. There's a bigger threat out there than the animatronics, you should know, he's your father. Well enough of this, good luck on that test at school today._

 _-Anonymous_

Keron's eyes widen as he held the piece of paper, shaking. His father was going to be a threat to him, but that was impossible his father loved him even though he works a lot. Another thing that shook him up was the fact that this person knew where he lived and knows where he goes to school, he wasn't safe anywhere. "M-maybe I should tell my m-mother about this?" He said shakingly standing up as held the paper in his hands.

Once he was halfway down the stairs that's when he hear the familiar voice of his father's. He was home in the morning!? He usually comes home very late and leaves before he and his mother wake up. This made him think of the note in his hands, shaking. He took a deep breathe and went down the stairs seeing his father and mother in the kitchen.

His mother was the first to notice him at the bottom of the stairs, she was smiling and looking more happy than usual. "Good Morning Keron, come breakfast is ready." She said going over and leading Keron to the table for him to sit down and eat. He glanced at his father who just smiled and ruffled his hair. "Good morning son." He said to him smiling, at first Keron thought he saw his father have a glint of murder in his eyes, but it went away before Keron noticed it completely so he thought it was his imagination.

"Keron your father wanted to give you a ride to school today, isn't that great?" His mother asked him smiling as Keron started eating his food. He stopped and glanced at his father and nodded slightly since he couldn't say yes with his mouth full. She smiled and went over and giving Keron a kiss on his forehead and a kiss to his father. "Now hurry up or you'll be late." His mother said looking at the time.

* * *

The drive to school with his father was silent, he forgot to tell his mother about the note since his father decided to stay home from work today. His father stopped the car a couple yards from the school gates which made him confused. "I see you got a new job a couple days ago." His father said looking at him. Keron didn't know what to do, he felt a sudden feel of fear go through him as he nodded.

Suddenly his father stabbed the car in front of him with a knife causing the boy to jump with wide eyes, shaking in fear. "You have to be careful if you want to survive." His father said chuckling darkly as he removed the knife and drove Keron the rest of the way to school.

Keron didn't know what to think or do once his father waved him goodbye before heading back home. The one thing he knew for sure was that he wasn't safe anywhere anymore, and the fact that he was extremely terrified!

* * *

After school Keron was terrified to leave the building alone, people at school could easily notice how terrified he was, but they didn't know why. Even some of the teachers asked him if he was alright, but he couldn't speak. He was even sent to the nurse's office after he broke out crying in the middle of class, he screamed when they tried calling his parents and only if they didn't call them he would stop screaming.

Keron was taking deep breathes as he stared outside of the building as kids walked by him. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes noticed him distressed and went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder causing Keron to jump slightly. "Are you alright?" The brunette asked him as Keron looked at him wide eyed. "Um, hey let's walk home together." The boy said walking Keron out of the building.

First thing to come to mind for Keron when he saw this boy was Freddy Fazbear, but he was human not an animatronic, but now he seemed to calm down feeling better since he was being walked home by somebody. "By the way I'm Fredrich, but you can call me Fred or Freddy." The boy told Keron smiling, but that made Keron freaked out mentally. 'IT CAN'T BE COINCIDENCE THAT THIS GUY LOOKS LIKE THE ANIMATRONIC AND HAS THE SAME NAME!' Keron thought as he shakily shook Freddy's hand. "K-Keron." He said quietly as they continued to walk home.

Seeing his home come in view made him sigh in relieve as he was going to make it home for once this past week, but it wasn't to be when he felt a sharp pain on his neck. "I'm sorry, please forgive me." Freddy said as everything went black.

* * *

Groaning Keron woke up rubbing his neck as he looked around the familiar place of the restaurant. 'Great.' He thought sarcastically as he looked through the cameras, but stopped remembering what the note said. 'Tonight the power will go out.' He gulped as he wondered what time that would be. He then jumped when he heard the phone go off. "Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

Keron gulped as he looked through the camera's, Chica was already gone and so was Bonnie. He didn't believe this guy when he said that the others didn't die, but now he was worried on when or if he was going to die. He checked each door, thank god neither of the animatronics were there yet.

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to.. stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side!" The message ended that lead Keron let out a shaky breath before screaming out when he saw Chica at his right door and hurried to close it.

Today was just the worst, first his father seemed to want to kill him here and animatronics, second he met the human version of Freddy Fazbear, and now he had both doors shut since Bonnie came and Chica didn't want to leave apparently. He was losing power and bit his lip as he checked the lights on the door seeing that only Bonnie left and opened the right door, Chica was being a little bitch and wasting his power.

He went back to checking the cameras and saw Bonnie back on the stage, but this time Freddy was gone making him panic. He hurriedly looked through the cameras and found him in the party room with Chica, which means he could open the right door. He went over and opened it and went back to his seat and looked at the time, 4:54 AM. Just about a hour left before this night would end making him smile a bit.

A loud noise suddenly happened which the sound went around the whole building before the lights going out. The only thing that worked was the alarm clock, Keron started crying as he hear music playing in the room and seeing a pair of glowing eyes to his left. He had to act fast if he wanted to live, playing dead was out, obviously running for his life was out since there would be nowhere to hide. He stood on the rolling chair which was dangerous, but he had to risk it. He jumped up onto the beam above him and climbed on top of it. 'Please tell me they can't climb, please.' Keron begged in his mind as the music continued.

His eyes kept looking down at the alarm clock as time went by as the song kept going, he watched as time past 5:45 AM which gave him a slim chance at hope. He figured that the longer the song was the longer he had to live till 6 AM.

Time seemed to slow down as the final minutes till 6 AM went by. He sighed in relieve as the lights went back on as it became 6 AM. He let out a shaky laugh as he climbed down from the beam and just stood there smiling and turned around and screamed slightly seeing human Freddy. He was smiling at him and put a finger to his lips before Keron's eyes closed and blacked out.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, sorry for the late update, been busy (procrastinating) trying to make a Steven Universe FanFic and updating The Things Marik Says and Do's. Anyway about this story, how did you like this chapter? Can you guess who Keron's father is, probably, but comment down below on what you think and if you want more (I'm going to update this anyway)? Well anyway, stay tuned to Night 4, Bye!**_

 _ **-Light Warrior**_


	4. Night 4

**~I DO NOT OWN FNAF'S, THAT BELONGS TO SCOTT CAWTHON, I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER AND THE STORY~**

* * *

Yawning, Keron sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. 'I knew that guy was human Freddy!' He thought as he got out of bed stretching and getting dressed. "That was to close." He said to himself as he remembered last night when the power went out and seeing Freddy staring at him with glowing eyes while that tune played, if they weren't trying to kill him he would say that the tune was nice.

Keron headed for his door when he found a note taped to the door. Curious he took it and read through it.

 _Dear Keron,_

 _Hey sorry for yesterday for well knocking you out twice, but we can't let you know where Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is. We'll see each other again, but this time one of my other friends will be visiting you today at school. Anyway once you get back to the pizzaria make sure you check The Main Stage a lot because Freddy will be very active this time. Be safe!_

 _From, Freddy_

'So Freddy was the one writing those notes to me.' He thought to himself as he left his room and downstairs for breakfast, his father wasn't there thankfully when he went over and made himself a bowl of cereal. He glanced over at his mother who was cleaning the house, humming songs she would sing for him when he was little. 'Why can't I have a normal life?' Keron asked himself as he ate his breakfast.

* * *

Walking to school Keron was thinking about today as he looked at the ground. 'What am I going to do?' He thought as he looked up at the familiar building with kids out in the courtyard and walking in the building. He knew that one of those human animatronics would be here, he just wanted to know which one. "I don't want to do this anymore." He sighed as he walked into the dreaded place that is school.

* * *

Throughout the school day Keron couldn't tell where this 'person' was and it was driving him a little crazy, but he didn't show it. At the end of school he saw someone he never saw before. He had purple hair like he did, but this guy had purple eyes, it reminded him of that bunny, Bonnie. Panicking he started running out of the building. "Hey wait!" A voice said behind him as he heard footsteps behind him. He glanced behind him to see the same kid with purple hair behind him before looking forward and tripping over a root from a tree.

Keron hissed as he held his leg as he heard footsteps go next to him. "Are you alright?" He asked him as he saw the human Bonnie sat next to him, nodded slightly as the other smiled slightly. "I'm Bonnie, but I guess you already knew that once you saw me." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you that your plan on climbing on the beam on the ceiling when the lights go out is a good strategy, but you should stay at the monitors most of the time." Bonnie said to him. "Also, sorry for this." He said making Keron want to ask why, but he felt a hard smack against his head causing him to blackout.

* * *

"Ow." Keron groaned as he woke up back at the pizzeria, the pain was still there, but at least it's better than being killed. He looked through the monitors especially at The Main Stage where Freddy was. He then heard the phone go off before the message went off, at least this guy talked to him... Even though they don't know each other.

"Hello, hello? Hey Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." The sound of banging was heard in the message making Keron get worried. "It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you-" He heard phone guy clear his throat before continuing the message. "-uh, when I did." This was freaking Keron out, was there an animatronic banging on the door, or is it... his dad? Both made him paranoid on this night and kept extra watch on the monitors.

"Uh, hey, do me a favor." More banging was heard making Keron grew nervous, hoping that this guy wouldn't be attacked. "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" Keron flinched as he heard the banging sounds increased in volume. "Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." Keron's eyes widen and glanced at the back room, fear crept up his spine as he shivered. What's even worse was that the chimes that played last night started going on in the message causing his heart go up to his throat. 'Please don't die, please don't be in a suit.' Keron pleaded in his head.

"You know..." Moans were heard causing Keron to bite his lip as he focused on the monitors. "Oh, no-" Sounds of screaming and an animatronic screech was heard before static happened before the message ended. Keron didn't know how to feel now, Phone guy was gone, probably dead and stuffed in a suit in the back and now he was alone.

* * *

Throughout the night was just awful, Freddy kept moving between the east hall and the east hall corner and Foxy almost got him twice. This was the worst night so far and incredibly difficult. He was currently watching the other animatronics making sure they didn't get close to the office, it wasn't that difficult, but with Freddy not leaving him alone he got paranoid.

"Go away!" Keron screamed at the bear as it went back to the east corner and closed the right door. Suddenly he heard a screech and saw Foxy run down making Keron bolt and close the other door feeling the banging from the pirate fox. 'Go away, go away, go away.' He pleaded in his head tearing up as he continued to feel the banging for a bit more.

Once the banging stopped he went over and checked the power and nearly froze, he had twenty percent left and it was only five AM. This was getting to hard for him, he wanted to go home, he wanted to hurt his dad. He took a deep breath and continued looking through the monitors keeping the animatronics in check. 'There's only three more days after this, you can do this.' He thought to himself as he watched the time.

You can say things got better from there, but that would be a complete lie. After 30 minutes the power went out, again making Keron, instinctively climb on the beam like the other night when the power went out. He shut his eyes tightly hoping and praying six AM would come quickly as he started hearing that tune again.

Keron shook as he covered his mouth as the tune stopped, five minutes left, so close. He saw the silhouette of the bear animatronic walk in the office looking around looking for him. Tears poured from his eyes as Keron saw the animatronic go under the beam he was on. 'Please, I don't want to die, I don't to die.' The boy thought to himself as he saw the bear's head slowly look up.

Suddenly Keron screamed as his ankle was grabbed and tugged him off the beam to the floor below, he covered his face as he awaited death. Than, as if a miracle happened, the alarm clock went to six AM. Keron removed his hands to see Freddy's face inches from his, not moving any more, he could pass out on how close he was to death.

Quickly the boy removed himself from under Freddy and curled up against the wall sobbing and rocking himself as he waited to black out and be in his bed. He was so lucky, if that alarm didn't go off... Well he was glad to be alive, yet scared as well. He remembered Phone Guy and looked at the back room. "Let me have enough time to fulfill his last request." He said to the ceiling as he stood up and went over to the room.

The back room was creepy, there were animatronic heads and suits everywhere, but he couldn't think about it now he didn't know how much time he had so he had to do this quickly. He went over and looked into one of the suits before everything went black.


	5. Night 5

**~I DO NOT OWN FNAF'S, THAT BELONGS TO SCOTT CAWTHON, I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER AND THE STORY~**

* * *

Keron shot up from his bed gasping as he shook, he never thought that could really happen, but it did. 'Forget you saw anything, forget, forget, forget.' He told himself as he shut his eyes tightly. He took a few deep breathes before opening his eyes and getting ready for school. Suddenly he realized it was Friday... His father would be coming home for the weekend, he paled at the thought. He didn't want his father coming, not after being nearly stabbed in his car.

He covered his face rubbing his temple, he didn't know what to do. He could run away, but no matter what he'll go back to that pizzeria and wake up in his room. "I just have to calm down and everything will work out... I hope." He told to himself as he got up from his bed, he took a deep breath before getting changed in a black and brown, striped shirt with maroon colored pants to go with it.

Once he got ready he thought he could dash for school just in case his father was downstairs already, there was breakfast at school so he wouldn't have to go without food. He stopped at his bedroom door, noticing a letter taped to the front of the door. He reached out and took the letter from the door and turning it around to see what was written this time.

 _Dear Keron,_

 _There have been... problems at the pizzeria, Foxy is more active tonight, more than the other nights. Same goes for me. I know last night was terrifying, but we know you can do this. I can give you a strategy to help you this night, but this is the last one sorry._

 _1\. Check Pirate Cove and Show Stage frequently. Foxy and Freddy are much more active than they are on previous nights._

 _2\. Checking the East Hall Corner frequently is recommended; if Freddy is there, it is advised that you do not look away from this camera, or else, he will sneak into The Office._

 _3\. If you keep a constant eye on Freddy on the Show Stage and on Foxy in Pirate Cove, Freddy will not leave the stage and Foxy will take a longer time leaving his position. As long as you can check the doors and cameras quickly, this is one of the easiest known ways to pass Night 5._

 _4\. It is crucial that you avoid running out of power, as Freddy plays his song shorter and attacks faster on this night._

 _Another strategy for you to use is as follows:_

 _1\. Check only the Show Stage camera for Freddy._

 _2\. Lower the camera and check both lights._

 _3\. Repeat 1 and 2._

 _4\. Repeat 1 and check Pirate Cove's camera for Foxy. This way the player doesn't watch him too much or too little._

 _5\. Repeat all. Now only Bonnie and Chica are threats._

 _There is another strategy to stay alive against Freddy without having to look for him too much, which is to close the right door when his laugh has been heard 5 times (1. Dining Area, 2. Restrooms, 3. Kitchen, 4. East Hall, 5. E. Hall Corner). If Freddy laughs again after the fifth time, it means that he has changed rooms. Check the E. Hall Corner; if neither he nor Chica are there, the door is safe to open. If he laughs once more after that, he may be back in the corner - close the door and check again. This strategy requires a lot of attentive listening, but it can save on power._

 _Being that Freddy, Bonnie and Chica are all very active during this night, it tends to be very easy to overlook Foxy, so it's advised to keep an eye on Pirate's Cove._

 _That's about it, and yes, I do talk about myself in the third person sometimes, well good luck!_

 _-Signed Freddy FazBear_

"Why couldn't he give me tips like these the first time!" Keron exclaimed, rereading the strategy, or strategies. He sighed and folded the paper and sliding it in his pocket. 'Let's just hope I don't loose this.' He thought to himself as he opened the door, grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs. Suddenly as he was near the door he was grabbed and picked up. "Woah there, why are you in such a hurry?"

His breath hitched in his throat as he looked up at his father looking down at him. He didn't answer as his father set him down and made him go back and towards the kitchen where breakfast was. "You're not leaving without breakfast aren't ya?" His father said smirking as his mother set food down at the table. Keron just gulped silently as he sat down at the table, this wasn't part of the plan. He didn't expect his father to catch him.

Keron didn't know what to do now as he ate breakfast, he avoided looking at his father frightened that he was looking at him. He knew his father was well a little crazy, but with all that has happened he didn't know his father would go as far as threaten his life with a knife.

He quickly finished breakfast and stood up before running out the door before either of his parents could stop him. All he could think of is going to school, he didn't have time to worry about anything other than his father.

* * *

He went to school with no problems, well almost no problems. His father came to his school, it was terrifying for him to see his father go in his classroom in the middle of class, his tall, purple figure looming over all the kids. He went over to Keron's desk and gave him a bag, telling him he forgot his lunch from home. Keron didn't say anything as his father left as fast as he came, he glanced down at the bag as class went on, he knew it was poisoned it was only good for getting rid of rats.

That was the only thing that he could remember from school, he was currently walking home slowly, cautiously looking around for the person who keeps knocking him out. That person was Freddy, he knew that, but he didn't exactly want to black out again like the last four nights. He wanted to actually see where this pizzeria was without being knocked out, but as he soon as he made it around the corner he saw something that made him freeze up. It was his dad and it looked like he was dragging something. He hid behind the corner and watched his father drag a bag, a big bag. 'Hey that kinda looks like a...' His eyes widen. It was a body bag, question was why was his father dragging it into an alley way?

Curiosity got the best of him as he followed his father silently, making sure he didn't notice him. He hid behind another corner watching his father pick up the bag and throw it in a dumpster before walking back. Keron ran back to hid so his father wouldn't see him, he was breathing heavily. He peeked from the corner seeing his father leave, he wanted to know if there was a body or not in that bag. He snuck towards the alley way and looked at the bag. His hand shook as he reached for the zipper and started unzipping the bag, before he could see what was inside he felt a sharp pain in his head as something hit against him.

* * *

"Ow." Keron groaned as he opened his eyes slightly, he saw he was back in the pizzeria. He looked at the time and saw it wasn't even midnight like all the other times. He stood up from the chair and realized the back door was boarded shut. He walked over and tried to pry open the door with his fingers, but to no avail. Keron scratched his head in confusion as to why the door was boarded shut, but then the thought of the body went through his mind making him shiver.

He faced the monitors once again and took out the letter Freddy wrote him to help get through this night and hopefully he won't face death any time soon like last night when he was almost killed by Freddy the animatronic. He read through the letter again as he sat down, it was only 11:58 pm at the time. There was a reason he was here early, he just didn't know it.

As the teen studied the paper the ringing of the phone startled him making him jump in his seat, he stared at the phone as he waited for phone guy... wait. Phone guy was killed last night, who was calling him now?

Keron shook as he heard a strange demonic voice, his first thought was demons, but it was really an animatronic. He looked through the monitors to see that they were all in their right places so far. He didn't understand anything from the message, he looked at Freddy before going over to the lights turning them on and off to see if Bonnie or Chica were there. He hurried back to the the monitors and looked at the stage, Freddy was still there which made him relieved. He checked on Foxy seeing his head was already peaking out from behind the curtain. He was use to this by now, but Freddy was a different story. He remembered what the note said about Freddy making a noise once would mean he's in the dining area, he took that noise to not look at the stage so he can look at the doors again.

He jumped as he saw Bonnie already at the door and immediately closed the door, he proceeded to look at the other door and luckily Chica wasn't there. Freddy made a second noise making him go back to the monitors and check the restrooms seeing Freddy there. Soon enough the camera went out for a second as Freddy moved back to the dining area. Keron smiled to himself as this was not as stressful as it seemed, he checked Foxy once more seeing more of the pirate fox out of the curtain, if he left Pirate Cove now he would not know what to do. He was then reminded of Bonnie and went to see if he was still at the left door, he opened the door and used the light and he wasn't there, but when he turned back he saw Chica at the right door making him panic and run, closing said door.

Time was going by really slowly which made Keron frustrated, it was 1 am and the animatronics where getting a little hard to handle, Foxy attacked the door which Keron was lucky he closed in time, he still heard the thumping. He tensed up when he saw something in the corner of his eye, something golden. He turned and screamed when he heard a screech and a golden Freddy, it didn't harm him as it disappeared, but he started shaking uncontrollably. He turned back at the monitors and saw Freddy in the Dining area along with Chica. He was still trying to calm himself down as he switched to Pirate's cove seeing the curtain closed which was good. He stood up, his legs still shaking from Golden Freddy and checked the doors seeing that none of the animatronics were there.

The silence was starting to get to Keron, and the monitors weren't working anymore. He went over to the doors and turned on the lights to see if they were working, and they were. His power was still on at 83 percent and the monitor was stuck on the kitchen which was nothing but static which unnerved him. He wasn't going out of the office, no way, but something inside him told him he would have to. He gulped as he shakily grabbed a flash light. Who ever was doing this to him is going to pay, he peeked out of the left door and looked right and left. Maybe going the way Foxy comes from isn't a good idea. He went to the other door and looked right and left. He jumped when he heard the alarm, but for some reason he didn't black out like usually.

He took a step out of the door and started going down the hallway, he saw the dining area clearly and saw all the animatronics there. He shivered as he turned towards the kitchen area, maybe he can try to fix the camera in there, but he had a really bad feeling from the kitchen door. Right as he reached his hand on the door he felt a sudden force pull him back and before he could black out he saw a silhouette, it wasn't an animatronic though.

 _ **Hi guys, just a little note that nights 6 and 7 are not going to be apart of the story exactly, it's going to be different a lot different. One last thing, I am going to to make sequels for each game done by Scott Cawthon, not the fnaf world one with all the characters all cute, just fnaf 1,2,3,4 and maybe sister location. That's all, bye!**_


	6. Night 6

**~I DO NOT OWN FNAF'S, THAT BELONGS TO SCOTT CAWTHON, I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER AND THE STORY~**

* * *

Keron woke up again, but this time he wasn't at home, he was tied to a chair back in the office. "You couldn't keep your nose out of this, could you? You should have stayed in this office ready to go home, but no you went in the back room and left the office." A voice growled behind him. Keron shook slightly at the familiar voice. He looked to his right only to have a knife come down next to his arm making him shake. "You don't listen, non of you have listened." He quietly said the last part. "I'm only doing this to protect you, but you'd rather listen to those animals that would kill you once given the chance." Keron teared up slightly as he stared at the knife. "I'm doing this for your own good." He told him.

"W-What do you-" Keron was cut off by his arm being stabbed, making the teen scream. Tears poured from his eyes as his father moved the knife down making the cut expand and blood coming out of his arm at a fast pace. His breath quickened as he couldn't hold his wound as his father removed the knife. "Shh, they'll hear you." His father smirked down at him.

Fear went through hims as he kept his mouth shut, the throbbing of his wound increased as the teen kept tensing up. His father went over and closed the doors, wasting power. Keron glanced at the time, he had been asleep all day, it was 11:59 pm. "They be here any minute." His father said as he watched the power drain. The familiar sound of running was heard as banging was heard on the door.

Suddenly the doors opened causing Keron to shake, it was dark in the hallways. His father climbed on the beams waiting. A creak from the floor boards were heard making Keron look to his left. It was Bonnie. The animatronic tilted his head walking in the room causing Keron to take deep breathes. Bonnie started walking towards him tilting his head and outstretched an arm, once Bonnie was barely an inch away his father jumped on the animatronic attacking it and making it shut down as he tore off his face.

Keron was shocked as he just stared at the animatronic as his father dragged the animatronic out of the office and to someplace else. 'This is my chance.' He thought as he struggled in the binds, luckily they weren't tied tightly so he could get his non wounded arm free from the rope.

He panted as his arm stung as he tried getting it free without getting his wound worse. A snap was heard when the ropes broke, freeing the teen. Keron quickly untied the rest of himself and got out of the chair as fast as he could. He went to the right door and looked out in the hall, he had to get out of here and fast. Keron saw both hall were empty and decided to go left to see if that would lead him to the exit, he ran and looked back as the lights started going out one by one.

A familiar shriek was heard and the clang of metal started sounding, running after him. Keron panicked seeing the fox and ran faster looking straight ahead, if he could make it to the door he could shut it on him. Keron felt something sharp at his back making him cry out and run as fast as he ever thought was possible for him. He got in another room and slammed the door on the fox just as he got there. BANG. BANG. BANG. That was all that was heard of the fox before it stopped.

He panted and felt his back, wincing. He felt that it was wet. Once he moved his hand from behind his back it was covered in blood making his eyes widen. "I-I need bandages." He said and looked around the room he was in for bandages. "Weird, this is the kitchen, but I don't remember doing turns, yet again I wasn't paying attention due to a Pirate fox chasing me!" Keron said shaking.

Keron took a deep breath and walked around the kitchen and nearly screaming when he saw Chica facing the oven. He quickly hid and watched the chicken, her head moved and faced to where he was before walking away from the oven. Keron gulped he got out of his hiding spot and left the kitchen to the main room. No one was in there, not even Freddy. He could see the exit right there and decided to run for it.

He smiled slightly as the Exit got closer and closer, but the sudden appearance of his father got in front of the door, grabbing onto him. He struggled and thrashed, but his father just held on as Chica came in and started going after them. Keron shook tearing up. 'This is how I die.' He thought and closed his eyes ready for death. Nothing. Nothing happened after one, two, three seconds. He opened his eyes to something over his head and Chica walking away. "You didn't think I would let you die here now would I?" His father said and pushed him in a metal box.

Keron yelled and banged at the walls as his father closed the box. "Let me out of here! Let me out!" Keron said as he felt his father push the box. His father didn't say anything as he pushed the box. Keron shook as he stopped pounding and teared up even more till he held back sobs. Soon the box stopped making him lose his balance and lean on the wall for support. "Someone help!" Keron cried out hoping someone would rescue him, but he knew no one was there beside the animatronics and his father to help him.

* * *

 _ **One more chapter till this story is complete, yay! Well let's see what happens, will Keron die? Are the next stories going to have new main characters? Who knows, you'll just have to wait and see. Hope you like this chapter, bye guys!**_

 _ **-Light Warrior**_


	7. Night 7

**~I DO NOT OWN FNAF'S, THAT BELONGS TO SCOTT CAWTHON, I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER AND THE STORY~**

* * *

Keron sat against the wall of the metal box, he was asleep, he didn't like it here. He managed to have taken the animatronic head off of his own during the night, he barely heard the alarm for 6 am. He could remember his father's words before he left. " _I'll be back for you tomorrow._ " He shivered at what he would do to him. 'Mom.' He thought tearing up, what if he'd never see her again. He didn't want to die, not now, not this way.

 **Unknown POV Earlier**

Driving his car a man came across the pizzaria. He growled slightly. "It's back. I thought I wouldn't have to come here again." He tsked as he tried driving off only to go in a complete circle causing the man to be frustrated. "Damn." He growled. He stopped his car and opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. He froze when he heard a child's scream was heard.

"He's at it again." He said before running to the front doors. The man entered the party area, there were no animatronics, strange. He hurried to where he thought the scream came from, but stopped seeing Bonnie at the door. He watched as the rabbit entered the room, he started following, but stopped seeing _HIM_ jump and attack the rabbit. He looked over and saw a teenager with the same colored hair as _him_ , but he was bleeding and looked terrified. He needed to get that kid out of here, but he couldn't just barge in there, he could get killed, especially since _he_ tore off Bonnie's face.

'I'll have to hide for now.' He thought as he went off down the hall. He looked for anything to hide in or hide behind, and it seemed he didn't have time as he hid behind a couple bags watching the guy drag Bonnie down the hall to an unknown area. This was his chance, before he could leave the sudden running of Foxy was heard and peeked seeing Foxy run after the boy who seemed to have freed himself.

"I have to save him." He muttered getting out of his hiding spot. "Well well well, look who we have here?" A dark chuckle was heard making the man turn around. "I should have killed you when you were last here." The purple haired male said smirking and holding a knife. "I'm not making the same mistake twice." He said moving forward stabbing at the man.

He jumped back avoiding the knife. "You kill five innocent children and now another one, just stop right now." He growled at the purple guy. "You know, I could stop, but why should I?" he said quickly holding onto the guy and stabbed him in his side. He coughed as the knife was pulled out making him collapse. "Now nothing will stop me." He said kicking the man's side before leaving. The man coughed and held his wound as everything faded to black.

 **~Time Skip~**

When he came to he saw a figure, a child? No a teenager, he had brown hair and blue eyes and was doing something to him. He groaned as he was about to close back his eyes. "You can't go back to sleep, Keron still needs your help." The teen said to him. "K-Keron?" He winced sitting up. "Yeah, he's _his_ son." The brunette said making the guy narrow his eyes. "So he's going to kill his own child, that's messed up." He growled and touched his now bandaged wound.

"You'll be able to save him, but you have to hurry, it's almost midnight and he'll be back to finish the job!" He told the man and helped him up. "He's in a metal box near the front." The teen said as the man started heading there. "Thanks." He said turning to face the kid, but only seeing the wall. He rose a brow before going back to saving the monster's son.

The pain was still felt in his side as he went to the front where a person sized box was seen, it was completely made of metal and it looked like it was sealed shut with a torch. He cursed silently and put his ear against the metal. "Hey are you alright?" He asked.

 **Normal POV**

Keron was tired, hungry, and thirsty. It's been hours since he had been in here. He didn't know how much longer he would last, it was so hot in here as well. He sniffed as he rubbed dry tears from his face, he was going to die in here.

There was some blood on the floor of the box since his arm and back had bled through the day making him even more tired from blood loss. It hurt, he could feel his consciousness fade in and out for a bit till he heard a voice. "Hey are you alright?" A man asked, it didn't sound like his father. A flutter of hope filled his chest. "H-help." He said weakly and quietly. "Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here." The man said as Keron shakily tried to stand, but to no avail, he was to weak.

After some time of fighting to stay conscious he heard a clang of metal, he coughed as the clanging was hear over and over and over again till he saw a faint light before seeing a crowbar go in the box and clank against the metal. He heard grunts from the mysterious savior as the box opened. Keron looked up at the mysterious man, he saw that he was bald and was wearing a white shirt and a messed up tie. He also wore black pants and black shoes. Keron noticed that his shirt was ripped showing bandages around his stomach.

He saw the man frown as he stepped on some of his blood in the metal box before going and picking him up, but it cause Keron to yelp. The man looked over Keron and saw the wound on his back and the one on his arm. "Okay, we're going to get out of here and go to a hospital okay." The man said adjusting his hold so the man wouldn't touch his back wound.

Keron was picked up by the man and turned towards the exit and stopped, Keron looked over and his eyes widen. His father stood there smirking at them. "I see you're still alive Mike Schmidt." His father said to the man. "I'm not going to let you kill any more kids, including your son!" Mike growled holding Keron closer to him. "I can do whatever I want, I am the only family he has since his mother died when he was born." He said making Keron shake. "W-What do you m-mean?" Keron asked causing his father to laugh. "That woman who have been portraying as your mother is nothing but a physical hologram, fake and you wonder why she never leaves the house." He laughed causing Keron to tear up. "Y-Your lying!" Keron said weakly.

His father started walking towards them making Mike step back with Keron. "Believe what you want, but I'm not letting you leave, especially him since he should've been dead!" His father said pointing at Mike. "I'm not going to die to the hands of you monster." Mike growled before running off and carrying Keron for another exit. Laughter was heard from his father as he was farther and farther away, he was till comprehending what happened, his mother is dead, his mother is dead. He kept tearing up more and sobbed slightly causing Mike to look down at him and hold him close. "Don't worry, it'll be alright Keron." Mike said as he ran.

Keron didn't know how long they were running, but when they stopped Keron looked in horror, the animatronics, all of them were piled up and dismantled, but Freddy wasn't with them. "W-where's Freddy?" Keron asked looking at the shut down animatronics. He looked up at the clock in the room, it was 3 am, that made him pale, but it kinda relieved, yet sadden him seeing the animatronics not moving.

Mike shook his head and kept going with Keron, they kept at it till they stopped. Freddy was seen at the back door walking around, guarding it for some reason. Mike hid and held Keron close to his chest as Keron could feel himself blacking out again, but he didn't want to, not yet, he wanted to get out of here alive first. Soon he heard his father's voice. "Come out! Come out! I know every thing in this place, I'll find you both eventually!" Keron saw Freddy's head go up and start heading to the shouts his father made. Mike took that chance and ran to the exit only to be stopped by a knife flung and stab the door. "Found you!" His father said laughing as Freddy started running at his father.

They watched in horror watching his father stabbed the animatronic with a spare knife and kick it back before separating the head from the body. "You're next Schmidt." His father said making Mike dash towards the front, Mike grabbed a pipe and threw it behind him causing his father to growl and run after them. Keron was terrified, he never been more terrified in his life. Mike burst through the front door and ran to his car and placing Keron in the back seat and quickly got in the front trying to turn his car on. Keron looked at the pizzaria seeing his father kick the front doors only to be dragged back by the animatronics. "THIS ISN'T THE END I WILL BE BACK KERON!" His father shouted as the doors closed shut and the engine started running. "Let's get out of here." Mike said driving off to the nearest hospital. Keron sighed as he closed his eyes going unconscious as the car stopped at a hospital just as the time went to 6 am.

* * *

 ** _And that's it! The Adventures of Keron at Five Nights at Freddy's 1 are over! I can just say I'm proud of this story and it was fun to write. If you like the finally review and possibly favorite it, next time for this story I'm going to tell you when the next one in the series are, so I'm kinda going to bend the rules, but don't be mad or comment something about the rules, I HAVE READ THEM. Anyway if you want you can check out my other stories, I'm currently making a Ouran High School Host Club fanfic so stay tuned for that if you like that anime. That's all, I love you all and thanks for the support!_**

 ** _-Light Warrior_**

* * *

 ** _Update! The Second Story is out and can be read, just in case none of you knew._**


End file.
